


Love lasting forever

by adhd_mess



Category: Sachi-iro no One Room, sachi iro no one room
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, F/M, Older sachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Sachi chooses, but her choice has consequences
Relationships: Sachi & Onii-san, Sachi/mister, sachi/onii-san
Kudos: 8





	Love lasting forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and wanted a happy ending for my babs so here*sachi is 17 when she went with mister

Sachi took a knife and tiptoed over to where Mister was sleeping. She made her choice. Yes she did. It was the right one, yes, it was.

...

Right?

Sachi sat on him, which immediately woke Mister up. He rubbed at his eyes and then they widened seeing Sachi sitting on him with a knife in her hands holding it over his chest. “What are you doing?” He didn’t move, he stayed still as he carefully watched the girl he didn’t care for. Lies.

“The detective, he’s gonna take custody of me and I’m taking out anyone who will get in my only way of being truly happy.” Her eyes were shut tight, not daring to look in his crystal blue eyes.

“Okay.” Sachi’s eyes shot open. He’s not protesting? Of course he’s not he doesn’t truly love me. “If that’s what will make you happy, kill me. I’d be glad to go out that way.”

“No.” She huffed. “Just stop.” His brows furrowed and she sighed. “I know you don’t love me.” Tears began to well up in her eyes as she said and her shook uncontrollably. Almost dropping the knife.

“Okay, as long as you’re happy.” She took in a deep breath and raised the knife and as she plunged it into his chest. He ripped off his mask and spoke. “I love you, Sachi.”

She collapsed onto his lifeless body, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking through her. “I love you too.” She sobbed as she pulled the knife out his chest and applied pressure to his wound. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She let out a scream like sob as she applied pressure and continued to apologize.

That’s when she heard someone banging on the door. It’s probably the detective. She grabbed the knife that was laying on the floor and brought it to her wrists and cut herself.

_Two months later_

“Abuse victim speaks out about her supposed kidnapping. Saying, I quote, ‘I went with him willingly. He was my light at the end of the tunnel. I wanted to be with him forever and ever. I still do.’”

_Five years later_

“It’s the fifth anniversary of xxx’s coming forward and telling the truth about what truly happened. How is xxxx?”

“He’s good and still recovering but doing well. I’m just happy to be near him.”

“I also hear you are with child?”

“Yes, we’re having twins. A boy and a girl.”

“Who is the father?”

“xxxx of course.”

“Do you keep in touch with detective that saved your life?”

“No. He’s the reason Mist-xxxx is like this.”

“Oh, how?”

“I’m done with interview.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know in my fic they get married even though it’s not explicitly stated in my fic they did


End file.
